


anakin skywalker does the right thing

by 27beansprouts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Nobody Dies, Other, anakin does not turn to the dark side, except sheev palpatine he sucks, i try to lower the star wars budget, thank you george lucas, we're going full crack on this one my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/pseuds/27beansprouts
Summary: it's all in the title brochachos
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	anakin skywalker does the right thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



> anakin skywalker is a very clever boy

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise? I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would ever tell you." 

Anakin glares at the stinky trash man. He considers offering Palpatine some skincare advice. 

"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life..." 

Anakin rests a hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. no more stinky trash man, he thinks. 

"the dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be... unnaturaAAACK—" 

our boy Palps looks down at the hilt of a lightsaber. The glowing blade is embedded through his stomach. Palpy boy looks at Skyguy with malice and slumps onto the ground. 

"nice," Anakin says. he drags the body of Palpatine across the room and chucks him out the window onto the streets of coruscant. fucking OBLITERATED. 

the credits roll: DIRECTED BY GEORGE LUCAS 

we hear the theme music. john williams is our god

**Author's Note:**

> mmm whatcha say plays in the background


End file.
